goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Favian Mendoza gets Grounded for Hyper Eternity
Favian Mendoza gets Grounded for Hyper Eternity is an episode. Summary Favian Mendoza has killed Azura along with 900 million more people and got grounded for Hyper Eternity and arrested for what he has done. Cast *Joey as Favian Mendoza, Crosshairs and Sonic the Hedgehog *Alan as Mr. Mendoza *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Kiara, Hana Shimano, Mitsuo Shimano, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Patty Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz, Cream the Rabbit, Iris, Nowi and Foo *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki and B.B. Jammies *Brian as Torippii Sorano, James Midorihara and Sōta Midorihara *Salli as Renge Midorihara and Sakura Shimano *Kimberly as Kion, Sarah West, Tommy Shimano, Tanya Mousekewitz, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Takeshi Ishida, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Mitsuo Kawashima, Rei Kobayashi, Kazuo Matsukata and Wave the Swallow *Simon as Mr. Alan, AsherComedian2001 and Knuckles the Echidna *Kate as Mrs. Stevenson and Maria Posada *Young Guy as Blue91233, Toad and Jet the Hawk *Dallas as Officer Goodman and Storm the Albatross *Brian as Mario *Steven as Tom Sawyer and Luigi *Professor as Wario *Kidaroo as Yoshi *Princess as Princess Peach, Amy Rose and Roll Light *Tween Girl as Miles "Tails" Prower *Salli as Giffany, Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara and Seaberry Delight *Kayla as Dark Magician Girl *Julie as Annet Myer and Casey Kelp *Emma as Jazzi and Sheeta *Kendra as Noodle and Miguel Rivera *Amy as Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard Transcript Part 1: The Lion Guard discovers what Favian Mendoza did/Favian Mendoza the terrorist/Favian Mendoza misbehaves at Azura's funeral *1st, 2018 *(We see Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato and Shauku playing Turf War in Splatoon on the Wii U.) *Mtoto: Wow, this is a nice day playing Turf Wars in Splatoon without any troublemaker bothering us. *Phone rings, Ono picks up the phone *Ono: Hello? *Mr. Mendoza: (on the phone) Hi, this is Mr. Mendoza. I want you guys to come to my house quick because Favian Mendoza did something pornographic again and made more violent threat videos out of YankieDude5000 and his friends! *Ono: Favian did what? Oh my god he's so gonna get it! So we'll beat his bottom! *Mr. Mendoza: Thanks, goodbye. *hangs up *Ono: Hey guys! *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Mtoto, Kambuni, Gumba, Kwato and Shauku: (Together) What? *Ono: Favian Mendoza, has done it again! He did something pornographic, let's go to Favian's house and see what he did. *Kiara: (crying in pain off screen) Ow! (X20) *Kion: Kiara, what happened to you? Why are you crying a fountain of tears and why are you wearing an ice pack on your head? *Kiara: Because Favian Mendoza just beaten me up! *Kion: Oh my god! Favian Mendoza is so going to get it! Thanks for telling me this, Kiara. Wait here and Sakura and Elise from Fire Emblem Fates will heal you in no time. *Lion Guard leaves the Lakeside *to: Favian Mendoza's house *Kion: This is where Favian Mendoza is. *(The Lion Guard enters Favian Mendoza's house and saw his dad, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, the Babylon Rogues and the Save-Ums angry as Favian Mendoza is shocked) *Fuli: What did Favian do this time? *Mr. Mendoza: He drew pornographic pictures and drew a penis on the wall when Mr. Alan told him no and he told him to burn in hell. *Kambuni: Favian Mendoza drew a penis on the wall?! Now Annet Myer has to cover it up with white paint! *Kirinta Kusano: Favian Mendoza, you have gone way too far!! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I agree with my boyfriend! *Kento Koshiba: You'll be wearing nappies for the rest of your natural born life! *Asako Kageyama: You will receive home detention for the rest of your life! *Custard: What else did you do young man? *Favian Mendoza: Um... *Custard: Tell the truth before we get The King Of The Monsters to beat you up! *Favian Mendoza: I...killed...Azura...from...Fire...Emblem...Fates and...I...killed...900...million...more...people...! *Shimano and his friends and classmates, the Lion Guard, the Babylon Rogues and the Save-Ums became shocked and mega furious and angry with fire in their eyes as Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma and B.B. Jammies began crying fountains of tears and crying in Baby Oleg's voice *Custard: (does a SpaceGodzilla roar) (changes to Scary Voice 2000%) OH!! (X70) FAVIAN MENDOZA!! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY MOM ALONG WITH 900 MILLION MORE PEOPLE?! SHE IS A GOOD USER! ALL THIS ACTION MADE ME ROAR EVEN MORE LIKE A RAGING DINOSAUR!! *Mr. Mendoza: I agree with Custard! Now the Lakeside is going to be put in danger of being destroyed by the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies are going to continuously attack everyday! *Kion: Even worse, North Korea and Russia has begun to launch an all out invasion on the Pride Lands yesterday and the Lakeside within 1 month! *Shimajirō Shimano: Even horrible than that, you made my girlfriend and future wife, Mimirin Midorihara cry along with Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma and B.B. Jammies! *Mimirin Midorihara: crying Stupid Favian Mendoza! You killed Azura along with 900 million more people! *Jet: And she was of my favorite characters and one of my best friends! *Jazzi: Now my mom will be revived thanks to you! *Favian Mendoza: Mimirin, shut you stupid 9 year old Japanese crybaby rabbit! If you beat up one of my friends, I will beat you up! *Midohara cries louder in Baby Oleg's voice *Mr. Mendoza: Favian Mendoza, shut up! You're hurting Mimirin Midorihara's feelings! Now we are going to Azura's funeral! *Favian Mendoza: No please, anything but her funeral! *Mr. Mendoza: Go there right now or else I will call the police on you! *to: The Church *(We see The Lion Guard, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, The Babylon Rogues and the Save-Ums crying in their TV show voice as Warmth is Gone from Fire Emblem Fates plays in the background) *Priest: Here we have Azura from Fire Emblem Fates. She is a songstress that loves to sing and be a restless sleeper. She died along with 900 million people after being killed in a massive series of colossal, gigantic and deadliest 9/11 terrorist attacks carried out by Favian Mendoza, a murderous, cold-hearted and terroristic 12 year old Mexican Australian boy who has been inspired by ISIS. Here's Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Annet Myer and Maria Posada. *Iris: Hey everyone, I'm Iris, and this is Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Annet Myer and Maria Posada. Azura is one of our warriors that protect the Lakeside and the world. We will deeply miss her. *Giffany: I agree with Iris. *Dark Magician Girl: Me too. *Annet Myer: Me three. *Maria Posada: And me four. *to: Favian outside happy *Favian Mendoza: Yay! No more getting beaten up by that stupid girl! Goodbye and good f***king riddance!! *(The Lion Guard, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, Mr. Mendoza, the Babylon Rogues and the Save-Ums then appear and get angry at Favian Mendoza) *Mr. Mendoza: What on Earth Favian Mendoza? How dare you say that to that poor light blue haired girl that died in a deadliest terrorist attack along with 900 million people? Get in the car now! *Favian Mendoza: This is so unfair! *Jet: Man, I hate Favian Mendoza. I'm going to get the others now to teach him a strong strict lesson. I also was going to the video store to buy Favian Mendoza some DVDs that are not pornographic like The Save-Ums on DVD by Sony Wonder, Shimajirō DVDs, The Secret of NIMH DVDs, Woody Woodpecker DVDs, An American Tail DVDs, Tom Sawyer (2000) on DVD, The Land Before Time DVDs, All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2 on DVD, Pretty Cure DVDs, Sailor Moon DVDs, and Rock-A-Doodle on DVD. *Mr. Mendoza: Yes please, Jet. *(Favian Mendoza and Mr. Mendoza leave. Custard picks up the phone) *Custard: Hello YankieDude5000, Favian Mendoza murdered my mom along with 40 million people. *YankieDude5000: He did what? Oh my God! He is so going to get it! I'm bringing the rest of my friends over so we could kick his rear. Thanks for calling me, Custard. Goodbye. *Custard: Okay, bye. *Jazzi: Once Favian Mendoza gets executed, the Lion Guard will tell Shenron to revive my mom and protect her from being killed permenantly and destroy the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies! Anyways, see you in part 3, goodbye! *be Continued Part 2: Favian Mendoza's stuff gets demolished and his pet box jellyfish gets killed by Dragon Kamui *2nd, 2018 *(We see Jet the Hawk in the camera) *Jet: Before we see what Mr. Mendoza does to Favian Mendoza's stuff. I'm going to explain what happened previously in part 1. Ono got a call from Mr. Mendoza about Favian Mendoza drawing pornographic pictures and drawing a penis on the wall when Mr. Alan told him no and he told him to burn in hell. Also he killed Azura which will leave our Lakeside vulnerable to the Land Of Make Believe and its remaining allies to destroy the Lakeside and make our wildlife go to extinction. Now let's see what happens to Favian Mendoza. Start the video cameraman! *to: Favian Mendoza in his room *(We see Favian Mendoza sleeping in his bed as his box jellyfish is swimming around his aquarium and his pornographic stuff, Adult Swim and Comedy Central are everywhere. His dad walks in.) *Mr. Mendoza: Wake up! *(Favian Mendoza gets out of bed) *Favian Mendoza: What now? *Mr. Mendoza: Favian, since you've been killing innocent people, looking up porn and making fake VHS, DVD, and Blu-Ray openings. Everything in your room including all of your pornographic stuff is going to be destroyed along with all of your Adult Swim and Comedy Central stuff by Dragon Kamui and you won't like it. Also Dragon Kamui is going to kill and eat your box jellyfish as well. *Favian Mendoza: Dad, please. Anything but summoning Dragon Kamui to destroy my stuff! *Kamui appears from outside and breaths fire to destroy Favian Mendoza's stuff and kill his box jellyfish. Dragon Kamui then eats Favian Mendoza's box jellyfish *(We then see Favian Mendoza and Mr. Mendoza in the empty bedroom) *Favian Mendoza: (Discord's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! *Mr. Mendoza: You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for hyper eternity. Now I will put a diaper on you. *Mendoza puts a diaper on Favian Mendoza *Favian Mendoza: Ouch, that hurts. *Mr. Mendoza: There, your diaper is on. Now you will go pee pees and poo poos in your diaper instead of the toilet. Let's head outside so the visitors can punish you. Part 3 Finale: Teach Favian Mendoza a lesson/Favian Mendoza gets arrested *Mr. Mendonza: Wow! Look at that, Favian Mendoza!! You have lots of visitors who are here to see you! *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. These are all of my friends, everyone who I gathered and some of my friends on YouTube and more! *Redstorm20025: I'm Redstorm20025. All of your videos have gone way too far! *AsherComedian2001: I'm AsherComedian2001. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings? *Brendan Barney: I'm Brendan Barney. *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario. *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: *Jimmy Neutron: I'm Jimmy Neutron. *Carl Wheezer: I'm Carl Wheezer. *Sheen Estevez: I'm Sheen Estevez. *Cindy Vortex: I'm Cindy Vortex. *Spongebob Sqaurepants: I'm Spongebob Squarepants. You will become a fan of my franchise and that's final! *Patrick Star: I'm Patrick Star. *Squidward Tentacles: I'm Squidward Tentacles. *Mr. Krabs: I'm Mr. Krabs. *Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks. *Louielouie95: I'm Louielouie95. *Danny Phantom: *Tucker Foley: *Sam: *Jenny Wakeman: *Brad Carbunkle: *Tuck Carbunkle: *Drift: I'm Drift. I know that SouthParkGuy2005 was you!! *Crosshairs: I'm Crosshairs! You will sleep 1,000 kilometers away from your home without pillow and blanket! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. You're mostly in dead meat now! *Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. I heard that you tickled Renge Midorihara's feet and got sent to North Korea! *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I can't believe you misbehaved at Azura's funeral! You'll be forced to watch all four of my shows and all five of my movies until you die! Plus, you're not invited to my wedding on my 30th anniversary this April. *Sakura Shimano: *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. We still severely hate you for getting strongly expelled from school by breaking Mrs. Stevenson's leg on February 25, 2018! *Renge Midorihara: I'm Renge Midorihara. If you ever dare tickle my feet again, I will let my husband come and beat you up! *Sōta Midorihara: I'm Sōta Midorihara. *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. You are considered to be a massive threat to all of Melbourne, Australia! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. All of your horrible and disgraceful videos have gone way too far! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. We hate you and we hate your videos! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history of all Australia! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. When are you going to stop making violent threat videos out of YankieDude5000 and the Save-Ums?! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. I heard that you were putting nonsense and most violent comments on my YouTube channel or you're gonna kill me! *Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. If you make lots of more foot fetish pictures out of both Kikko Hayashida and me for no reason, you'll be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You will forget your memories all about porn, Adult Swim and Comedy Central! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. You won't remember anything which is porn, Adult Swim and Comedy Central! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. You have gone way too far! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. I know what you did to my friends! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. We told Santa Claus that you're not getting anything for Christmas for the rest of your natural born life!! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. My husband my age, Monta Kimura and I hate you for killing Azura along with 900 million more people and making Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki cry over her death! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I heard that you were posting violent and racist comments on my friends' YouTube channels! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. When are you going to stop looking up porn and killing people? *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You are so not invited to my 10th birthday party along with Ramurin Makiba, Tamasaburo Hyodo and Tomiko Hyodo's 10th birthday parties tomorrow! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka and I agree with Sakurako Koinuma. Also, you're not coming to my wedding on this year's St. Patrick's Day which is on my birthday and Sakura Tanaka's birthday. *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. If you make any more foot fetish pictures out of me, Rei Kobayashi and I will come and beat you up! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. I heard that you smoked weed in the boys bathroom at school and got sent to China on February 5th, 2018 when you know that marijuana is permanently banned from Australia, South Korea, Singapore, Indonesia, India, Thailand, Vietnam, New Zealand, Greece, Western Europe, Taiwan and Japan! *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. I heard that you got in super dead meat and sent to Taiwan for getting Sausage Party on Blu-ray on Behavior VHS/DVD/Blu-ray Day on February 9, 2018! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. If you make many more foot fetish pictures out of Kumakki Mashiro for reason, I will come and beat you up! *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. Favian Mendoza, I called the U.S. Military and NATO shut down and smash and demolish all of the red light districts and strip clubs all across the United States of America, Mexico, Thailand, Vietnam, the Philippines, Malaysia and South America to lower the crime rates to zero!!! *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. Start paying attention to The Magic School Bus and that's final!! *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. According to my research, you are considered to be the most horrible kid and the worst YouTuber and troll in the whole entire history for murdering Azura along with 49 million more people with the use of 9/11 sized terrorist attacks and making Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida and Sakurako Koinuma cry over her death! Shame on you! *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. You will be forced to see The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this June! *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. We're sick and tired of you always not listening to us!! *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. When are you going to stop killing people?! *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. You are considered to be the worst terroristic kid in the whole entire world for looking up pornography and murdering people!! *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. You are are very, very bad Mexican Australian boy and a massive threat to all of Australia for misbehaving at Azura's funeral today!! No more porn stuffs for you!! *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. We're very furious at you for misbehaving at Azura's funeral today! *Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit from Maple Town. You'll like my show and that is final! *Bobby Bear: I'm Patty's boyfriend Bobby Bear! I'll get you for this Favian Mendonza! Why did you ruin the Save-Ums' memories? *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! And how dare you misbehave at Azura's funeral? *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst pornographic loving Mexican Australian boy I have ever seen in my life! *Suzie Squirrel: I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you, Favian Mendonza! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior makes me eat way too much food at the same time! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear Koala! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura Koala, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will cry! *Roles: I'm Roles. *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Mimi: I'm Mimi, and my brother's right! *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy. *Velma: I'm Velma. I called the FBI, the Japanese government, the South Korean government, the U.S. government, the FBI, the Australian government and the CIA to seize and permanently shut down all of the dark web sites and hunt down and kill of the criminals and suspects and permanently shut down all of the porn sites! *Fred: I'm Fred. *Daphne: I'm Daphne. *Scooby Doo: I'm Scooby Doo. *Tom: I'm Tom. If you made a grounded video out of Marurin Sasaki, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will severely beat you up!! *Jerry: I'm Jerry. No more porn stuffs for you bad boy! Also, you will be forced to go to the premiere of The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this June! *Yakko: I'm Yakko. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara or beat up Marurin Sasaki, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you and you'll be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Wakko: I'm Wakko. You are extremely worse than Harry Forshew and Theory T for murdering Azura and making Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida and Marurin Sasaki cry over her death! *Dot: I'm Dot. Don't even think about calling me Dottie or else Kikko Hayashida will beat you up!! *Mac: I'm Mac. I am very furious at you for murdering Azura and making Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma and B.B. Jammies cry over her death! *Bloo: I'm Bloo. Your behavior makes me furious for murdering Azura and making Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma and B.B. Jammies cry over her death! *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty for murdering Azura and making Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma and B.B. Jammies cry over her death! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. For murdering Azura along with 900 million more people and making Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma and B.B. Jammies cry over her death, you'll play Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort and we strongly mean it! *Coco: I'm Coco! No more pornographic stuffs for you! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. For murdering Azura along with 900 million more people, you will be forced to go to the premiere of The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this June! *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. You'll watch Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends instead of Sausage Party and South Park. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. Start paying attention to our show or else the King Of The Monsters will beat you up! *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! Don't even think about crashing Sakurako Koinuma's very expensive computer because if you do, Geon and Beetle Mania will beat you up! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. If you make Marurin Sasaki and Sakurako Koinuma cry by using racial insults towards them, Astro Guy will beat you up! *Aang: I'm Aang. You will like Avatar: The Last Airbender and that is final! *Katara: I'm Katara. You will go to summer school in every summer for the rest of the life! *Sokka: I'm Sokka. You will go to night school every night for the rest of the life! *Zuko: I'm Zuko. You will be doing lots of chores and community service everyday for the rest of the life! *Toph: I'm Toph. Your people magazine collection will be burned and we will hit your head on the wall 100 times everyday nonstop! *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. Start liking Three Delivery and that is final! *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. If you made a grounded video out of Kikko Hayashida, I will deliver a painful kick to the face! *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. I'm very furious at you for posting pornographic pictures and putting false information! *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! We are extremely furious at you for what you had done today! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! If you get Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima arrested by littering a Captain Crunch cereal box on the ground, I will get Goku and the Z Fighters to come and beat you up! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! You will forget your memories all about porn for murdering Azura along with 900 million more people! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. Don't even think about calling Kikko Hayashida a crybaby during The Lion King or else I will whack you with a wrench!! *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. Start liking Wangan Midnight and that is final or else Kirinta Kusano will run you over with his Mitsubishi Eclipse! *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. I can't believe you murdered Azura along with 900 million more people! *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. Don't even think about crashing Ramurin Makiba's very expensive computer into buying you Sausage Party on DVD else, I will wham you down! *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. You have completely lost your chances to see R rated and NC-17 rated movies! *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I'm Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! If you get Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, I will get Goku and the Z Fighters to come over and beat you up severely! *Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno and I agree with Naruto. If you get Kirinta Kusano arrested by littering a Captain Crunch cereal on the ground, Lucina is going to slash you with a dagger! *Ino: I'm Ino! I agree with Sakura and Naruto, All of your pornographic will be demolished and your pet box jellyfish will be killed once and for all! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. If you crash Mimirin Midorihara's very expensive computer by downloading a computer game related to porn or beat up Kikko Hayashida for no reason, I will let Astro Guy come and beat you up! *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. You are a very stupid 12 year old Mexican Australian boy for getting more pornographic stuff! *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. If you made a grounded video out of Nyakkii Momoyama and her family, Rocky will come over and beat you up until you bleed to death! *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. Don't even think about getting Kikko Hayashida arrested by knocking over vending machines or else you'll be sent to Hoshido where Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, and Mikoto will kill you! *Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. If you made a grounded video out of Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia and you will stay there until you starve to death! *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. I'm very disappointed for what you did, start liking us along with Pretty Cure, Onegai My Melody and Tamagotchi and quit liking pornography, you (in The Cat In The Hat's voice) son of a bi...(beep)! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. Start liking Onegai My Melody and that's final! *My Melody: I'm My Melody. I agree with Uta Yumeno. *Goku: I'm Goku. We Z Fighters will force you to love Dragon Ball Z and that is final! *Chi-Chi: I'm Chi-Chi. You will also not get anything for Easter this year for killing Azura! *Kid Gohan: I'm Kid Gohan. You are a very bad and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history of Australia for causing more trouble! *Teen Gohan: I'm Teen Gohan. When are you going to stop bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends?! *Adult Gohan: I'm Adult Gohan. You'll forget your memories all about porn! *Videl: I'm Videl. You will not get anything for Christmas this year for bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and their siblings! *Goten: I'm Goten. You are a very bad 12 year old Mexican Australian boy for getting more porn stuffs and you will not get anything for Christmas this year! *Kid Trunks: I'm Kid Trunks. If you make a dead meat video out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, Poison Ghost will beat you up severely! *Future Trunks: I'm Future Trunks. If you hire Dimitri Rascalov to get Monta Kimura and his wife Yasuko Minamoto arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, I will attack your trousers with my sword! *Vegeta: I'm Vegeta. When are you going to stop being a murderer and a terrorist? *Bulma: I'm Bulma. Don't even think about getting Sakurako Koinuma arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground or else Giffany will beat you up until she decides to eat you! *Piccolo: I'm Piccolo. If you ever call Kirinta Kusano a crybaby or beat up Monta Kimura, I will slice you in half! *Tien: I'm Tien. You'll completely forget your memories all about porn! *Chiaotzu: I'm Chiaotzu. We Z Fighters are very furious at you for killing Azura along with 900 million more people! *Yamcha: Yo it's me, Yamcha! If you ever call Shimajirō Shimano or his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby, you will feel the wrath of my Wolf Fang Fist!! *Krillin: I'm Krillin. You are absolutely getting nothing for Christmas this year for getting pornography stuff nonstop! *Android 18: I'm Android 18. You are very bad 12 year old Mexican Australian boy and the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire world for getting more porn stuff and murdering people! *YTM on YT: I'm YTM on YT. You are extremely worse than Althea Andrea and Pamela Castro! *Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you beat Mimirin Midorihara for no reason, I will freeze you to death with my ice powers! *Anna: I'm Anna. Favian Mendoza, Elsa and I called the U.S. Government, the Mexican government, Western Europe's governments, the Brazilian government, the Australian government and the New Zealander government and the FBI to shut down and summon The King Of The Monsters to smash and demolish all of the red light districts and strip clubs all across the United States of America, Mexico, Western Europe, Australia, New Zealand and South America to lower the crime rates to zero! *Olaf: I'm Olaf the Snowman. Don't even think about bullying Marurin Sasaki or else Lucina will beat you up! *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Moana: I'm Moana. How dare you try to kill my rooster? You're pet box jellyfish will be killed and beaten once and for all! *Maui: I'm Maui. I will destroy your playboy magazines with my hook! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. Woody and I are sick and tired of your disgraceful and terroristic behavior! *Dusty Crophopper: I'm Dusty Crophopper. You will watch all two of my movies until you die! *Lighting McQueen: I'm Lighting McQueen. You will be forced to watch all 3 of my movies! *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You're worse than The Cave Of Wonders, Jafar and Lumisane! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine. I agree with Aladdin. *Belle: I'm Belle. *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You're worse than Clayton and DJ Octavio! *Mulan: I'm Mulan. If you ever hire Shan Yu and his falcon to get Marurin Sasaki arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground or beat up Kirinta Kusano, Mushu will barge at you! *Mushu: I'm Mushu. I will burn your playboy magazines with my flamethrower and Poison Ghost will hit your head on the wall 100 times everyday nonstop. *Arlo: *Rapunzel: I'm Rapunzel. *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because you killed Azura and 900 million more people! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. Your behavior makes me cry along with Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma and B.B. Jammies even mega harder for killing Azura and 900 million more people! *Fear: I'm Fear. You're worse than Jangles the Clown for killing Azura and 900 million more people! *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disguted at you for killing Azura and 900 million more people! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm angry at you for killing Azura and 900 million more people! *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you could become a fan of my movie rather than South Park. *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. You will watch Big Hero 6 and Big Hero 6: The Series and I strongly mean it! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very good beating for killing Azura and 900 million more people. *Miguel Rivera: Hola, I'm Miguel Rivera, and this is my dog Dante. I'm very pissed off at you for killing Azura and 900 million more people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage to Melbourne, Australia! Start liking my movie and quit liking Sausage Party! That's why I'm voiced by Anthony Gonzalez. *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. You can only watch Disney movies along with Sarah West's favorite movies for the rest of your life!! *Kion: I'm Kion. You will be forced to watch The Lion Guard until you die or else I will beat you up! *Fuli: I'm Fuli. Every YouTube account you made will be terminated! *Bunga: I'm Bunga. You make fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings for 6 years before Warren Cook begins making fake VHS openings! *Beshte: I'm Beshte. *Ono: I'm Ono. You're known to be the worst YouTuber, GoAnimator and troll ever!! *Mtoto: I'm Mtoto. Pokedex Rotom said that you're banned from The Lakeside for good because you killed Azura. *Kambuni: I'm Kambuni. Your people magazines will be burned and we will hit your head on the wall 100 times every day nonstop! *Gumba: I'm Gumba. *Kwato: I'm Kwato. *Shauku: I'm Shauku. *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Tanya: I'm Tanya. *Toni: I'm Toni. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. I'm extremely mad at you for killing 40 million more people along with Azura! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH! You are considered to be then worst YouTube's and troll in the entire history! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: I'm Jake the Kangaroo Mouse. *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. *Olivia Flaversham: I'm Olivia Flaversham. The only things you'll eat are fruits and vegetables! *Favian Mendoza: No! (X30) I hate fruits and vegetables! *Olivia Flaversham: It doesn't matter young man! Those are the only things you'll have to eat from now on so you could grow big and strong like Dragon Kamui from Fire Emblem Fates to rip off Kim Jong Un's head and destroy him along with North Korea's military! *Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. My sons, Munk and Mambo are so fed up with your behavior! *Topspin: I'm Topspin. *Roadbuster: I'm Roadbuster. *Leadfoot: I'm Leadfoot. *Sophie: I'm Sophie the Otter. *Peanut: I'm Peanut Otter. I'm sick and tired of you killing people nonstop! *Butter: Me Butter! Me furious! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly Otter and we're PB&J. We hope you will be forced to watch our show on Disney Junior everyday! *Weatherstar4000video: I'm Weatherstar4000video. I called the FBI, the Japanese government and the CIA to seize and permanently shut down all of the dark web sites and hunt down and kill of the criminals and suspects and permanently shut down all of the porn sites! I also called every police force all across both the United States of America, Mexico and Western Europe, the United States, NATO, Japanese, Filipino, Taiwanese and South Korean elite militaries and all of the governments across the United States, Australian, Mexican, Brazil, New Zealand, Singapore, the Philippines and Western Europe to destroy, burn and demolish all of the porn stuffs, smash and demolish all strip clubs and red light districts, seize all illegal drugs and firearms, make massive and gigantic drug, firearm, gang and child porn busts and brutally kill, assassinate, exterminate and massacre all pimps, pedophiles, child abductors, strippers, drug dealers, gang members, drug kingpins and cartel members and rescue all of the kidnapped children all across North America and South America to lower the crime rates of these continents to zero! *Scarlet the Pastel Goth Princess: I'm Scarlet the Pastel Goth Princess. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. You'll be forced to play Nintendo games from now on just like me and my girlfriend Shauna. *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend. You'll be a fan of Pokémon and Tamagotchi soon. *Mario: I'm Mario. You'll be forced to play all Mario games until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. You will play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you win or else I will shoot fireballs at you! *Wario: I'm Wario. You can also play all Wario games until you win or else I will barge at you! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you tickle torture Kikko Hayashida for no reason, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg until you suffocate to death! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. Like I said to Harry Forshew in 2015: If you made a grounded video out of me, you will be sent to Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin, USA! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. If you destroy Peach's castle, I will wham you with my frying pan! *Toad: I'm Toad. I'm still 100% way better than you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will call the cops to arrest you! *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. You're horrible than Fire Bro and Boss Bomb Bro! *Sonic: I'm Sonic. I know what you did to Shimajirō Shimano and his friends! *Tails: I'm Tails. You can't watch Motto To Love-Ru because it's a pornographic anime! *Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. I'm going to hit you with my fist until you bleed to death! *Amy: I'm Amy. If you beat up Kikko Hayashida, I'll hit you with my hammer until you bleed to death! *Cream: I'm Cream. You're no fun because you killed Azura and 900 million more people! *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. *Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. *Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. *Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. *Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. *Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. *Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. All of your pornographic stuff will be demolished and your pet box jellyfish will be killed once and for all! *Storm: I'm Storm. *Wave: I'm Wave. *Jet: And I'm Jet and we're the Babylon Rogues. How dare you misbehave at Azura's funeral, you bad boy! *Casey Kelp: I'm Casey Kelp. Seriously, you're the worst porn lover in the GoAnimate universe. *Seaberry Delight: I'm Seaberry Delight. If you annoy me with the Me!Me!Me! song or use racial profanity towards Sakurako Koinuma, I'll come over and beat you up with my powers! *Nowi: I'm Nowi. Don't even think about beating up my boyfriend Astro Boy! *Female Kana: I'm Female Kana. I heard that you killed my mom along with 900 million people! *Roll: I'm Roll Light. You're nothing but a bully, terrorist, jihadist and mass murderer! *Sheeta: I'm Sheeta. We, monster children, are still way better than you! *Jazzi: Lastly, I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I hate you for killing our mom and 900 million more people! *Foo: I'm Foo. Your porn stuff must be destroyed by my chainsaw! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to kill our mom and 900 million more people. Even worse, you misbehaved at the funeral. If you misbehave at another funeral... (close-up shot of his red glowing eye) ...I'll beat you up with my chainsaw... (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) ...because it could smash your skull! *Noodle: I'm Noodle. Killing our mom and 40 million more people has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to kill our mom and 900 million more people! *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. You must stop pworn! *Mrs. Stevenson: I'm Mrs. Stevenson. You're a number one bully, terrorist, jihadist and mass murderer in our school! *Mr. Alan: And I'm Mr. Alan, you're a very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of mine and you're strongly banned from school forever permanently for killing everyone at school and murdering Azura along with 900 million more people! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Now we're gonna teach you a strong, strict, miserable, massive and extremely mega painful lesson! You're wearing diapers for the rest of the natural born life! *Jazzi: That's right, Favian Mendonza! This means diapers forever! *Jet: Also, I got something for you. *Favian Mendoza: What did you get me? *Jet: I got you some DVDs that are not pornographic which are The Save-Ums on DVD by Sony Wonder, Shimajirō DVDs, The Secret of NIMH DVDs, Woody Woodpecker DVDs, An American Tail DVDs, Tom Sawyer (2000) on DVD, The Land Before Time DVDs, All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2 on DVD, Pretty Cure DVDs, Sailor Moon DVDs, and Rock-A-Doodle on DVD. These are the only DVDs you will watch from now on for killing Azura and 49 million more people. *Favian Mendoza: louder F*** YOU ALL! I WISH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IS F***ING DEAD LIKE A BUNCH OF B****!! *Mr. Mendoza: Favian Mendoza, how dare you tell us to f*** off and wish we were all dead?!! That does it, Favian Mendoza!! I'm calling the police on you!! *(Mr. Mendonza picks up the phone) *Mr. Mendoza: Hello, can you arrest my son Favian Mendoza and for me because he keeps looking up porn, killing people, making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and has murdered Azura along with 40 million more people!! Okay, thanks! Goodbye! *Custard: The police are on their way to arrest you! *hear police sirens and Officer Goodman has arrived to arrest Favian Mendoza. *Officer Goodman: You are under arrest for killing Azura along with 900 million more people m'kay! Get in the police car right now! You are going to jail for a very long time! Come on, let's go! *Goodman takes Favian Mendoza away to the police car. *(To be continued in Favian Mendoza gets Executed) Category:Favian Mendoza's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Blue91233 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:Bad Language videos Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums